


I LOVE YOU无望

by T1213121



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, gender-neutral protagonist
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 一切都始于我见到福尔摩斯时，他倒红茶的手稍稍抖了一下。——宝石失明症梗。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 7





	I LOVE YOU无望

我一向不愿意给福尔摩斯送文件：他总是很爱抽烟，一日二十四小时不合眼，就抽二十四小时的烟，唯有玛修和我到访时才愿掐掉一阵。但烟味是会附着在任何地方的，我总能被他屋子里窗帘、桌子、扶手椅等等的烟草味熏得咳嗽不止。因此，当那天下午我发现烟草味道消失，换上馥郁的红茶香气时，我着实开心不已。福尔摩斯招待我在椅子上坐下，为我倒了些新鲜煮好的红茶。倒茶时，福尔摩斯的手有些抖。茶水洒了一些在碟子里，在洁白的茶具上映出深沉的褐色。福尔摩斯眯起眼睛，拿软布小心拭去，端着茶碟给我。这一次，他的手很稳。

我原以为只是劳累的缘故，但过了几天，我发现福尔摩斯出门的次数越来越少了。大部分时间，他都窝在自己的房间里，没日没夜的处理文件。偶尔几次出来，仅仅是很快地拿了几碟茶点就又钻回屋子，原本锐利的目光如今带着疲惫，倦色写在脸上。我私下问过所长，得到的回复大多都是不要太过在乎英灵，学会装傻。

迦勒底的人员缩减让每个人都很忙碌。我似懂非懂地点点头，决定暂且不去询问福尔摩斯。

又过了一周，事情变得格外奇怪了。福尔摩斯先是不小心撞到达文西的实验机得到一顿骂，继而莫名其妙地带着假面待客见人，最后，甚至差些把所长和穆尼尔搞混。即使我们再粗心大意，此刻也不能认为这是福尔摩斯在重压下的某种怪癖了。我原以为所长会同我大吵一架，没想到，他与我一样忧心忡忡。我们穿过走廊，直奔福尔摩斯的房间。

达文西已经在那里了。“第几天？”她的手以极大的力道撑着屋门，纤细的手臂拦在门口，迫使福尔摩斯必须同她交谈。福尔摩斯没有回答，达文西又大声地重复一次：“第几天！”

“……第二十九天。”福尔摩斯终于妥协，他没有压低声音，反而大大方方地说出来，“所长、御主，我知道你们在那里。不如进来吧。我来泡些红茶。”

“你现在怎么泡红茶？”达文西有些焦急。

“我能知道一些……”福尔摩斯说得很慢，“通过推理。”

最终福尔摩斯也没能泡出红茶，达文西接了手。这是我近一周多来第一次见到福尔摩斯的眼睛，曾经如春日绿茵般灵动的双眼此刻如同展示架上昂贵的宝石，即使同样精致美丽，却也失去了原本的生机。我诧异地望向达文西，没想到福尔摩斯先开口了。

“宝石失明症。”他自嘲地笑笑，“我从不相信自己会患病。”

“那是……什么。”我听都没听说过这种名字。

“一个诅咒。来自某次圣杯战争中的一个因爱而亡的英灵，他在临死前诅咒了所有英灵。”达文西把茶壶放在桌上，发出巨大的响声，似乎在抱怨着福尔摩斯的选择，“如果英灵有了喜欢的人，他或她的眼睛就会宝石化。颜色是对方喜欢的颜色。整个周期持续三十天，三十天后，宝石就会脱落，患病英灵会永久性失明。”

“……那刚刚的二十九天？”我有些畏惧，“有没有什么办法治愈，达文西亲，你是万能之人，一定知道的吧？”

“患者所爱上的人亲吻患者十秒即可解除诅咒。听起来是很老土的真爱之吻，不过不需要对方同意，更不需要两情相悦，只需要亲吻就好。”达文西没有倒出红茶，反而一副想要把红茶泼到福尔摩斯身上的样子，“今天是福尔摩斯发病的第二十九天，最后一天了。”她顿顿，“所以，你喜欢的人究竟是谁，福尔摩斯。”

福尔摩斯没有回话。

我格外严肃地同他说：“这不是玩笑，福尔摩斯。你会为此失明。告诉我们。不论那个人是谁，我们都会让他或她来吻你。”

“我有权利不告知你们此等私人问题。”福尔摩斯的态度很强硬。他的眼睛里还有一点光亮，随着我或达文西的话语左右挪动着。但我猜他已经很难看清了，当我们不说话时，他几乎找不到双眼聚焦的位置，纯粹以听声辨位支撑着表面功夫。

“迦勒底很忙，我没有早一步注意到，时间紧急，福尔摩斯。如果你不愿意配合，我会有其他办法的。”达文西的手杖直直地抵到福尔摩斯的喉结前，几乎是在威胁福尔摩斯，“现在的迦勒底经不起经营顾问突然失明。”

“你可以试试。”福尔摩斯扬起头，反而一副大无畏的模样，好像将要失明的人不是他，仅仅是某个无关人士而已。

“我会让迦勒底里所有可能的人都来吻你。”达文西说到做到，转头就走，还吩咐我和所长看好福尔摩斯。屋子里陷入死一般的寂静，我看看所长，所长看看我，最终长长地叹了口气。

做吧。

没有人拒绝达文西的提议。为了破除异闻带，每个迦勒底人都知道如今唯一的英灵战力有多么重要。

所有人都上前吻他。达文西蜻蜓点水地在那双唇上贴了十秒；所长紧蹙眉头一副拼出老命的样子贴上嘴唇，在十秒后赶忙逃离用水洗净；玛修的脸颊通红，在亲吻后得到了一个安抚的拥抱。但不论是谁，那双翠绿的瞳孔依旧保持着宝石的冰冷。所有人的目光都落在我身上，忐忑不安的情绪霎时传遍周身。我不知该如何面对此事：我只是个普通的日本人，我十九岁，几乎找不到任何足够出众的优点。但我会肩负责任。十秒的亲吻并不算久，福尔摩斯锋利的薄唇被所有人的吻染上些许温热，带着些许烟草味道，或许就是情歌里总唱的那种令人念念不忘的唇。我悄悄闭上眼睛，却又在结束时睁开。曾灵动的眼瞳此刻仍是毫无生气的宝石，缀在眼眶里，空洞地望着每个人。

我心头一阵抽痛，难以相信世人相信的大侦探就如此失去了引以为豪的观察力。但转过头，我却见所长与达文西低声地商量着些什么。片刻，达文西钻进临时工房里，将整个召唤系统牵出，试图进行一场特殊召唤。我忽得明白了他们的愿求，将所有积攒的圣晶石都从屋里拿出，近乎倾囊。

召唤到一半，新宿的弓兵突然出现。在令咒的强迫下，他也去吻了福尔摩斯。可所有奇迹都没有发生，达文西轻轻地摇摇头，她失落的目光已经告诉我最终答案。最后三十个圣晶石落进召唤系统，整个迦勒底都祈求着某个人的降临，某个能带来奇迹的人降临。我们都不知道他或她是谁，但我们都知道他或她近乎残忍地抛弃了福尔摩斯——

什么都没有。

两块精致的宝石从福尔摩斯眼眶里滚出，如同他所深爱的、再也不愿回头的人。

修复灵基花了达文西很多时间，但义眼的安装与连接也日近尾声。即使福尔摩斯能够依靠推理解除一部分失明带来的困难，可达文西坚持要求他安装上能够传达视信号的义眼。结束前那天，玛修同我一起偷了福尔摩斯房间的钥匙，打算好好地为他的康复庆典做些准备，也把一个多月没人住的房间做做扫除。

房间里一半整洁得难以置信，一半就像是地狱。小提琴被放在最高的柜子上，烟草和火柴放在床头柜上触手可及的位置，朴素整洁得格外夸张；茶具与书籍碎了一地，各式资料全被放在透镜下，我试图透过镜子去看，却被夸张的度数闹得眼花缭乱，差些晕在地上。不必具有福尔摩斯的洞察力，我也能看到失明为他带来的歇斯底里。在我们面前很好地掩藏着的情绪，在合上屋门后都化作强大的狂躁翻天覆地地压在他身上，压得他喘不过气来。我不让玛修过来，先独自一人收拾好会伤人的茶具碎片。细细密密的陶瓷碎屑下掩盖着破碎的威士忌酒杯，虽然有些出乎意料（我以为福尔摩斯不会喝酒），但我还是小心地收拾好，生怕等下刺伤了玛修。然而，我的目光很快被酒杯下一份撕毁的古董信件吸引。

“亲爱的夏……”我在另一处寻到残片，纸张脆弱得很难拿起，上面的邮戳年份也证明这是一百多年前的东西。但拆封却是在近期，我能看到上面整齐的边缘，那是从者用魔术划开纸张的证明。半跪在地上，我悉心地将残片对好。

“ _ **亲爱的夏洛克**_ 。”

信封上如此亲昵的称呼霎时引起警觉，我叫来玛修，她与我一样，难以置信地望着这封被撕毁的信件。也许这是最接近宝石失明症发病原因的东西了，我们对视一眼，在成堆的书籍里翻找着些许纸质碎片。

“前辈。”玛修把她发现的纸片拿到我面前。那是一张纸的右下角，泛着被水打湿又晾干后的皱褶，连墨水的痕迹都晕开了，化成一滩黑水附在纸上。

但我们依旧认出来了那个名字。

_**致我最爱的夏利，永远爱你。** _

_**约翰·H·华生** _


End file.
